everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Land of Oz
The is the most populated country in Ozeria on the continent Nonestica. The Land of Oz is known for it's rulers being proficient in Magic. The country itself is a rectangle-esque shape. This rectabgle is split into four sections, from corner to corner, and through the center. Each section is ruled by a Witch. The North (Gillikin Country) and the South (Quadling Country) are ruled by Good Witches, however the East (Munchkin Country/Munchkinland) and the West (Winkie Country) are ruled by Wicked Witches. The Wizard of Oz rules over the Witches, and the other occupants of Oz, as the supreme leader. He lives within the Emerald City. Canon Locations Gillikin Country The Gillikin Country is the Northern division of Oz. It is distinguished by the color purple worn by most of the local inhabitants as well as the color of their surroundings. The inhabitants of Gillikin Country are called Gillikins * The Forest of the Winged Monkeys - A forest that is home to the Winged Monkeys that obey whoever wears the enchanted Golden Cap. * The Palace of the Good Witch of the North - It is never actually mentioned, but assumed to exist because the Good Witch of the North rules this particular province. * The Ruby Palace of Gayelette - This is where Gayelette resides. * Mombi's House - The home of the witch Mombi. * Loonville - A village whose balloon-like inhabitants called Loons warn strangers to stay away from their clearing. The Loons can also become too puffed-up. * Yoop Castle - A castle where a female giant Yookoohoo named Mrs. Yoop lived and ruled her valley. *Magic Isle - An islet containing powerful and dangerous magical energies which is located in the remote corner of Gillikin Country. *'The Forest of Gugu' - A forest ruled by Gugu the Leopard King with his counselors Loo the Unicorn, Rango the Gray Ape, and Bru the Bear. It is the largest forest in the Land of Oz. The Forest of Gugu contains an assortment of animals ranging from animals that are found in Africa (consisting of Elephants, Hippos, Leopards, Monkeys, Rhinos, and Zebras) to animals that are found everywhere else (consisting of Bears, Bison, Donkeys, Foxes, Green Serpents, Kangaroos, Unicorns, and Wolves). *'Pumperdink' - A small elaborate female kingdom Ruled by King Pompus and Queen Pozy Pink known for dipping its criminals in a large stone well filled ink. An elephant named Kabumpo is their most famous counselor. Prince Pompadore is King Pompus and Queen Pozy Pink's son. *'Up Town' - The proclaimed the capital city of the Gillikin Country after the abandonment of post by the Good Witch of the North. It is inhabited by the Uplanders (a type of Gillikin that dress like the Scottish people). It is ruled by Joe King and Queen Hyacinth, who are famous for their horse High Boy (a large, purple animal with telescoping legs) *'Bookville' - A town containing a race of animated books. Lawbreakers are sentenced to be pressed into books. *'Icetown' - A frozen town that is home to a race of snowmen. *'Terp the Terrible's Castle' - A castle that is home to a 50 ft. giant named Terp the Terrible. His courtyard contains a muffin tree that is guard by an unnamed guardian beast that has the head of both a nocturnal owl and a diurnal wolf, the body of an elephant, and the tail of an alligator. *'Unidentified Jungle' - A jungle where the Leopard with the Changeable Spots lives. *'Regalia' - The sister city to Pumperdink which is the home of Prince Randy. *'Candy County' - A county where lollipops grow out of the ground, the fields are like cake crumbs, the clouds are like cotton candy, and its inhabitants are made out of candy (like candy apples, marshmallows, etc.). It is illegal to pick the lollipops or eat anything made of candy. Candy County is ruled by the Great Royal Marshmallow. *'Talking Trees' - A group of trees that talk which reside on the banks of the Munchkin River. They donate their limbs so that Dorothy and her group can make a large boat that talks (who is later named Tugg). *'Purplefield' - A small village of small people and purple flowers. The Wicked Witch of the West cast a spell that caused Purplefield to disappear and a maze run by a Gamekeeper to appear in its place where anyone who doesn't make it out of the maze in 24 hours vanishes forever. Purplefield was restored when Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion made it out of the maze. Quadling Country The Quadling Country is the Southern division Oz. It is distinguished by the color red, worn by most of the local inhabitants called the Quadlings as well as the color of their surroundings. Like the Munchkin Country, the outer regions of the Quadling Country are rich, pleasant and lovely, being inhabited by kind and friendly people, while the areas closer to the Emerald City (most of the regions between the mountains of the Hammer-Heads, the enclave of Dainty China Country and the Forest of the Fighting Trees) are forbidding and dangerous. * The Palace of Glinda the Good Witch - A palace that is home to Glinda (also known in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and other Oz books as the Good Witch of the South). * The Forest of the Fighting Trees - A forest whose northern row of sentient trees have the power to use their branches to fling away anyone who attempts to enter the forest. * The Dainty China Country - An area where all of its people and buildings are made of china. * Mountain of the Hammer-Heads - The hills in which dwell the belligerent and armless Hammer-Heads * Unnamed Forest - A forest whose animals hail the Cowardly Lion as their king after he had defeated a giant spider that terrorized the forest. * Fuddlecumjig - A village that is home to the Fuddles (who are made from puzzle pieces and have to be reassembled often). * Utensia - A kingdom inhabited by animated utensils. * Bunbury - A land where all the inhabitants are animated baked goods (like breads, buns, muffins, cakes, doughnuts, graham crackers, etc.). It is hidden in the same forest where Bunnybury is located. The trees in Bunbury are doughleanders and doughderas which produce a good crop of dough-nuts in season. * Bunnybury - A land where intelligent and civilized rabbits walk on their hind legs and wear clothes. It is hidden in the same forest where Bunbury is located. Glinda created Bunnybury because she was fond of rabbits. * Rigmarole Town - It is one of the Defensive Settlements of Oz. The Rigmaroles live here so they don't have to torture innocent people. * Flutterbudget Center - It is one of the Defensive Settlements of Oz and located near the Winkie Country border in Quadling Country. All the Flutterbudgets of the Land of Oz are gathered here to protect normal citizens from their constant unfounded worrying. * Trick River - A river that flows through Quadling Country. It flows between Winkie Country and the mountain where the Hoppers and the Horners live. The Trick River has a tendency to change its flowing directions. Munchkin Country Munchkin Country is linked to Oz's imperial capital the Emerald City by means of the yellow brick road. The native inhabitants of this quadrant are called Munchkins. In the story, the novel's protagonist Dorothy Gale, attends a celebration upon her arrival to Oz at the mansion of Boq, who is the friendliest and wealthiest Munchkin man. "Munchkin" does not necessarily mean someone of short stature. Many Munchkins are of normal height. Munchkin Country is distinguished by the color blue, which is worn by most of the Munchkins, as well as the color of their surroundings. While the Eastern part of the Munchkin Country is described as rich, beautiful, fertile and pleasant, and inhabited by friendly people, the Western part of the province (i.e., the region bordered by a large forest and the area surrounding the Emerald City) is wild, rough and dangerous. Certain areas of this land are densely forested, and inhabited by ferocious beasts. * Munchkin Village - This is where Dorothy's house landed after it was picked up by a tornado. * Deadly Poppy Field - The poppies in this field have a spicy scent and makes anything living faint. Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Field Mice had to get Dorothy, Toto, and Cowardly Lion out of the poppy field. In the 1939 film, the Wicked Witch of the West had enchanted some poppies to put the group to sleep. Their effects were neutralized when Glinda used her magic to make it snow. * Mount Munch - A "big tall hill" in the eastern extreme of Munchkin Country. The base of its peak touches the Deadly Desert. Mount Munch is home to the Hyups as seen in The Magic of Oz. * College of Art and Athletic Perfection - A school that was founded by Professor Woggle-Bug in the southwestern part of Munchkin Country as seen in Ozma of Oz and The Emerald City of Oz. The students at the College take school pills that give a student knowledge without having to attend lessons so that the student's time can be applied to Athletic pursuits. * Dicksy Land - Dicksy Land (a pun on "dixieland") is a "mixed and topsy-turvy" in Munchkin Country. Apples grow on raspberry bushes and raspberries on apple trees, roses are daisies and daisies are roses. The houses have windows where their doors should be, and vice versa. Their chimneys protrude from their sides instead of their tops. Though Dicksy Land is an urban environment, it does support a population of Dicky Birds. The inhabitants of Dicksy Land are called Dicks. * Lake Orizon - A lake that is high in the mountains of Munchkin Country as seen in The Giant Horse of Oz. Unusually for a mountain lake in an inland location, Lake Orizon is a saltwater body rather than a freshwater body. It has been compared to an inland sea. It bears five islands that make up the Ozure Isles, an independent polity with the Sapphire City as its capital. Lake Orizon also contains Hippocampus which can be used as a mode of transportation. Mombi placed the lake monster Quiberon (a dragon-headed "fearfish") in Lake Orizon to terrorize its inhabitants where Quiberon also ate the Hippocampus into extinction. The Wizard of Oz turned Quiberon into a statue and used his magic to reconstitute the Hippocampus from their bones causing their species to live once more. * Moojer Mountain - Moojer Mountain is a peak in Munchkin Country that is not far from the Emerald City. A cabin on the barren top of the mountain was once the lair of Mooj the Magician. The curious figure of X. Pando the elevator man provides lifts to the top of the mountain, though it is uncertain how much traffic he bears. * Munchkin River - A river that flows through Munchkin Country. It interrupts the path of the Yellow Brick Road to the Poppy Field. * Ozure Isles - The Ozure Isles are five islands that are located in Lake Orizon. The islands are small, and built up of sparkling cliffs, rich with iridescent gems and honeycombed with caves and grottoes. The pebbles of the beaches are actually amethysts, opals, pearls, rubies, turquoises, and especially sapphires, which are so common that they endow the Isles with a dazzling blue light. * Sapphire City - The capital of the Ozure Isles. It is the second fairest city only to the Emerald City in the Land of Oz. Sapphire City is characterized by sapphires. The garden of the king's castle includes an enchanted tree that bears a single golden pear at a time. Eating the pear generates a powerful pair of magic gold wings on the eater's back. * Seebania - A small kingdom in the southern part of Munchkin Country. Its rulers once controlled much of that land. When Princess Ozma came to rule Oz, the Seebanian kings voluntarily withdrew to their own little land, dwelling in their capital Shamsbad. * Unicorners - A location that contains a community of unicorns. The unicorns are served by blue dwarves and live in hollowed out trees. There are also silver apples there that can prevent hunger for seven days. Winkie Country The Winkie Country is the Western regionof Oz books. The Winkie Country is in the West, noted by later being ruled by the Wicked Witch of the West. This quadrant is strictly distinguished by the color yellow. This color is worn by most of the native inhabitants called the Winkies and predominates in the local surroundings. The Winkies are relatively normal in appearance with the exception of their yellow-tinted skin. Tin abounds there and it is said that the Winkies are some of the most skillful tinsmiths in the world. * Wicked Witch of the West's Castle – This was where the Wicked Witch of the West ruled over the Winkies until she was melted by Dorothy. * Tin Palace – A palace that is made out of tin. The Tin Woodman moved from the Wicked Witch of the West's castle because it was too damp. * Jack Pumpkinhead's House – Jack Pumpkinhead lives in a giant hollowed-out pumpkin near the Tin Woodman's palace in Winkie Country. * Scarecrow's Mansion – Jack designed a five story, jewel-encrusted mansion for the Scarecrow, shaped like an ear of corn. * Truth Pond – A pond that is located near the Deadly Desert. Anyone can bathe in and be freed of an enchantment, but must always afterward tell the truth. * Merry-Go-Mountains – A bunch of mountains that whirl swiftly and are made of rubber. * The Tottenhots – A race of small sprite-like people who sleep during the day and play at night that live in Winkie Country. * Oogaboo – Oogaboo is one of the smallest and poorest kingdoms in the Land of Oz which is located in the far northwestern corner of Winkie Country. It is located in a valley within a mountain range that separates it from the rest of Winkie Country. * Thi – A city that is a relatively unexplored part of Oz. It is surrounded by shifting fields that send a traveler in the opposite direction. The inhabitants of the city of Thi are called Thists. They have diamond-shaped heads and heart-shaped bodies. Their stomachs and throats are lined with gold allowing them to eat the thistles that grow around their city. They use mechanical dragons to pull their chariots. * Great Orchard – This lies between the Cities of Thi and Herku. * Herku – A city ruled by Vig that has a strange master/slave society. It is square with gates of burnished copper in each of the four walls of the city. The residents of Herku use a small dose of Zosozo (a specially-compounded substance that is made of pure energy) that makes the residents skeletally thin and immensely strong enough to keep a breed of giants as their slaves. * Bear Center – A forest where the stuffed bears live. They are ruled by the Lavender Bear and are guided by the mechanical Little Pink Bear. * Remote Tableland – A small community that is in the far southwestern corner of Winkie Country. It is home to the Yips who resemble the Hyups from Mount Munch in having no regular contact with the citizens of Oz below their plateau (as seen in The Lost Princess of Oz). * Marsh Land – A swampy location that is one muddy area. It is the home of the Sticks-in-the-Muds, a tribe of mud-covered people on stilts. Travelers are often told to evade Marsh Land. * Patch – Inhabited by the Quilties whose main occupation is the manufacture of patchwork quilts (The Gnome King of Oz). * Perhaps City – A city that is on Maybe Mountain. It was seen in Grampa in Oz. * Wackajammy – The breadbasket of the West. It was seen in Yankee in Oz. Fanon Locations *The Emerald City Halls of Ivy is a fanon school created by London. This school is located in Emerald City, and welcomes any and all Ozian students to attend it's hallowed halls. (NOTE:This is a Wiki Headcanon world, no canon characters exist within this realm, however due to laws about how the fairytale world works, and prompts from it, on this wiki we consider this a valid location within the Ever After High Fandom.) Category:Locations Category:Ozeria